The sad world my heart
by Une petite fille perdue
Summary: Eren Jeager est un garçon de 17 ans plus que doué pour le patinage artistique. Pratiquant ce sport depuis son plus jeune âge, il participe pour la première fois à un championnat de haut niveau, rassemblant les plus grand, dont son idole de toujours. Mais, suite au résultat de cette compétition, sa coach lui réserve une surprise de taille. Au final, son rêve de gosse va se réaliser.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices et merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir lire cette reprise ! Oui ! Comme vous avez pus le remarquer, j'ai repris cette histoire de **Tatamichaelis** , avec son accord bien sûr. Comme elle n'avait écris - en tout cas sur fanfiction ( car elle l'avait aussi mise sur Skyrock sous un autre pseudo) - que le premier - et le deuxième sur Skyrock - je les ai repris, corrigeant les fautes et changeant quelques petits trucs avant de le poster dans un seul et même chapitre !

Le voici donc pour vous, en espérant que cela vous plaise, comme la suite qui arrivera plus tard ! Kissous kissous !

* * *

Glissant tel un pingouin sur la glace, aussi gracieux qu'un cygne sur son lac, Eren patinait tranquillement sur la glace, les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation que lui procurait la fraîcheur sur ses bras nus, ayant ôté sa veste en cuir qu'il avait en arrivant, pour rester en simple t-shirt noir à manches courtes. Ses jambes, recouvertes d'un jean noir, se mouvaient pour lui permettre d'avancer sur la glace, de manière fluide, poétique, tel le patineur artistique qu'il était. Rouvrant les yeux, il effectua une pression sur l'une de ses jambes, levant l'autre pour se tourner dans un petit saut, avançant en arrière, tout en suivant le virage de la piste. Revenant droit devant lui, il dénoua ses mains précédemment dans son dos et se pencha légèrement, balançant ses bras de droite à gauche, pour prendre de la vitesse, et comme si le temps s'arrêtait une fraction de seconde, Eren effectua un double axel de manière drôlement aisé, avant de repartir dans son élan, remettant ses bras dans son dos pour se redresser, jouant avec ses pieds, formant des desseins invisibles sur la glace que seul lui semblait voir.

Eren a toujours aimé patiner. Il vit avec des patins aux pieds. En faites, Eren a toujours été admiratif de cela. Alors que d'autres enfants de son âge jouaient entre eux au ballon ou autres, lui patinait ou regardait du patinage artistique à la télévision. Sa passion commence alors qu'il n'avait que trois petites années. Ses parents l'avaient amené à une représentation de patinage artistique. Le petit garçon qu'il était avait alors passé sa soirée collé aux rambardes, des étoiles dans les yeux et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il était tombé fou amoureux de la discipline et en particulier d'un jeune homme âgée de l'âge qu'a Eren en ce moment soit dix-sept ans. C'est lui qui a poussé l'enfant qu'il était à supplier ses parents pour lui payer des cours de patinage artistique. C'est cet homme qui lui a donné l'envie de devenir un grand patineur. Ce jeune homme qui, à l'époque, avait déjà de nombreuses médailles autour du cou malgré son jeune âge. Les journaux parlaient de lui comme de la nouvelle étoile montante du patinage artistique et qui, aujourd'hui, est l'un des plus grands dans le sport de glace. C'est ce roi du patinage qui lui faisait rabâcher à tue-tête à qui croisait son chemin, que plus tard, il deviendrait un grand patineur artistique et qu'il se marierait avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il veux toujours en devenir un mais ne veux plus se marier avec l'homme, bien qu'il l'admire toujours autant. En effet, le jeune homme avait eu ce qu'il voulait et le mois qui suivit, Eren avait des patins à glace aux pieds et il patinait. Bien sur, cela ne fut pas sans quelques chutes au début, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réussir à seulement quatre ans, son tout premier axel. Autant dire que son professeur en fut médusé.

Soupirant, Eren finit par freiner, rejoignant sur le bord son meilleur ami Armin qui, assit dans les gradins, révisait ses cours tout en regardant son ami s'amuser sur la glace. Tous deux, avec Mikasa – la meilleure amie et sœur de cœur du brun - , se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a jamais vu Eren avec autre chose que des patins aux pieds. Autant lui, son truc, c'est les sciences, le brun, c'est le patinage. Et il en est fier. Car Eren aussi commence maintenant à avoir pas mal de trophées et de médailles sur l'étagère. Il a déjà participé à des compétitions, sa première étant à l'âge de six ans. Sauf que là, c'est différent. Fini les petits tournois pour amateur, notre jeune Eren s'attaque à du lourd, il entre enfin dans la cour des grands. La compétition à laquelle il participera dans même pas deux jours et pour laquelle il s'entraîne d'arrache-pied, regroupe de grands champions, certains, comme son idole, ont même été médaillés aux jeux olympiques d'hiver.

S'affalant sur la rambarde tout en restant sur la glace, jouant à glisser de droite à gauche, il soupire une nouvelle fois. Il en a marre d'attendre.

« C'est quand elle veut » laissât-il échapper en un souffle d'ennui, alors que le blond ricane.

Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme est arrivé bien deux heures à l'avance et depuis, il attend son coach, son entraîneuse, son soutien et même parfois, sa conseillère. Elle est un peu tous à la fois, sauf une mère, pour Eren. Elle le suit depuis qu'il a commencé les compétitions, soit toujours. Après tout, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'Est-ce pas ? Il souffle à nouveau, avant que les portes menant aux vestiaires ne s'ouvrent en claquant sur Hanji qui sourit en voyant Eren. Celui-ci, en la voyant, se redresse en lui rendant son sourire. Un rire s'échappe alors d'entre les lèvres de son coach qui se doute que son jeune champion est ici à l'attendre depuis un long moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle arrive en retard souvent, pour bien le faire poireauter.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Lui fait remarquer l'adolescent en s'éloignant à l'aide de ses bras, se poussant à l'aveuglette en arrière, gardant son regard sur la femme qui salue Armin avant de se diriger vers une petite loge d'où était contrôlé l'éclairage et la musique.

« Tu auras eu le temps de réviser ton enchaînement comme ça. »

« C'est nul sans la musique. » Répliquât-il avec une moue boudeuse avant de retrouver son sourire en entendant la musique sur laquelle il passera lors de la compétition.

Hanji ressort pour aller se mettre aux côtés d'Armin mais tout en restant debout, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, intimant l'ordre à Eren de commencer. Et celui-ci ne se fait pas prier. Allant se mettre en place, il commence son enchaînement, tout joyeux, en boucle, tout comme la chanson, sans s'arrêter une seule fois, et sans se tromper non plus, ce qui fait sourire Hanji de fierté. Oui, elle est fière de lui, de ce jeune homme au talent inné, qui lui rappelle beaucoup quelqu'un.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

La participante effectua sa dernière figure avant son mouvement de danse et se stoppa sur la glace sous les applaudissements du publique qui était émerveillé par la beauté de sa prestation. Il faut dire que Petra Ral était l'une des plus belles patineuses au monde. D'origine française, elle faisait la fierté de son pays avec sa petite taille mais son corps fin et si gracieux, ses mouvements plein d'élégances, ses cheveux châtains, ses beau yeux noisettes et son beau sourire. Quittant la piste de glace souriante mais essoufflée suite à l'effort effectué, elle mit la protection pour la lame de ses patins avant de rejoindre son coach sur le banc. Prenant la bouteille qu'il lui tendait, elle l'ouvrit et en bu une grosse gorgée avant de la refermer pour se concentrer sur les résultats.

« Et c'est sans surprise que la jeune Petra Ral se retrouve deuxième de se classement derrière le russe... » Déclara l'un des présentateurs sous les cris de joie du publique et surtout des fans ; la jeune femme s'éloignant avec son coach qui la félicité, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est maintenant au tour de notre cher Levi de s'élancer sur la glace ! » Annonça le présentateur.

Assis sur son banc, Eren se redressa d'un bond au nom du patineur. Il posa son regard brillant d'étoiles sur l'homme qui, debout au milieu de la glace, affichait son habituel masque d'indifférence. Sa peau pâle reflétait sous les projecteurs, ses cheveux noirs rasés sur la base volait en suivant ses mouvements majestueux. Petit de taille mais musclé. Aujourd'hui, il était habillé d'un pantalon blanc recouvert de harnais, d'un haut de même couleur avec un foulard aussi immaculé autour du cou. Par dessus, une petit veste marron clair s'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril où, dans le dos, était deux ailes se croisant, l'une bleu, l'autre blanche. Et pour finir, en guise de chaussure, des bottes marrons montantes jusqu'aux genoux. Une tenue étrange mais qui lui allait si bien.

Le silence vint prendre place alors que Levi se mit droit comme un « i », son poing gauche serré et posé sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et l'autre dans son dos, la tête droite, fier comme un lion. En cet instant, il ressemblait à un soldat prêt au combat. La musique commença d'un coup, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes. Le rythme était rapide et la musique était entraînante, loin d'être douce . De la batteries, des guitares, les cœurs donnant une harmonie, un côté céleste à la chanson et au patineur. Lui, il glisse, de manière gracieuse sur la glace tout en suivant le rythme de la musique qui l'accompagnait. Il ne dansait pas, il combattait tout en restant élégant, beau, majestueux. Un véritable ange guerrier qui combattait les démons. Ce n'était pas brusque, c'était souple et doux. Eren en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

La musique se stoppa en même temps qu'il se fige dans sa position initiale, une main sur le cœur l'autre dans le dos. Levi ne semblait pas fatigué, sa poitrine se soulevant calmement. Il était si beau en cet instant. Comme Petra Ral, il quitta la piste, enfila à son tour les protections pour ses patins et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Sans le quitter des yeux, Eren vit arriver à ses côtés un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus. Lui, c'était Erwin Smith, l'entraîneur et ami de Levi. Arrivant par derrière, Hanji donna une tape dans le dos du blond qui la regarda lui sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le jeune homme qui stressait de plus en plus. Ses mains étaient serrées sur ses jambes et moites. Soufflant un bond coup, Eren releva ses yeux vers Levi qui buvait une gorgée d'eau en attendant les résultat. La voix du présentateur s'éleva et le brun n'entendit qu'un bref « première place » sous les cris du publique avant que le noiraud n'enlève précipitamment ses patins. Fronçant les sourcils, il le vit grimacer en enlevant celui de droite tout en faisant doucement. C'était-il blessé ? Alors que son esprit était focalisé sur le patineur de surcroît, son nom résonna dans la patinoire, faisant faire un bond à son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Notre dernier concurrent se trouve être un jeune allemand d'à peine dix sept ans mais au talent extraordinaire. Champion du monde des moins de dix huit ans par six fois, champion d'Europe par trois fois, Je vous demande d'accueillir Eren Jëger ! »

La foule fit du bruit alors qu'il avala difficilement sa salive. Hanji vint le rejoindre alors qu'il était toujours assit, l'angoisse lui nouant le ventre. Un sourire et il se leva. Faisant craquer ses doigts dans une habitude, le jeune brun enleva ses protections, sa veste et s'élança sur la piste. Il fit quelques tours de pistes alors que les présentateurs continuaient de parler sans qu'il ne les écoutes. Se stoppant devant les juges, il les salua, salua le publique avant d'aller se mettre en place. Il souffla un bond coup en frottant ses mains gantés de noirs. Il portait un haut sans manches noirs et un pantalon de même couleur. Rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est un trait de crayons noir soulignant ses yeux où l'océan et la prairie se côtoyaient. Se positionnant droit, son bras gauche le long du corps, l'autre dirigé vers le ciel, il jeta un dernier coup à Hanji qui leva ses pouces en souriant, puis à ses amis Armin et Mikasa qui lui souriaient avant de croiser le regard gris acier sans émotions à mi-clos appartenant à Levi. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il ne put détacher son regard du sien.

Le son de la musique choisit : Mausam and Escape de Slumdog Millionaire, lui parvint aux oreilles. Rompant le contacte, il commença. S'élançant en arrière, il patina, élégamment, gracieusement, tel un cygne avant d'effectuer son premier mouvement, l'arabesque en glissant sur une jambe et levant l'autre à 90° au dessus du bassin. Rien de bien compliqué jusque là. Puis, sans reposer le pied, il effectua la royale, et sans perdre de vitesse, attrapant son pied levé de sa main opposé. Reposant son pied, il prit de la vitesse et effectua son premier saut, un flip suivit par un salchow. Repartant, il effectua un « Y » suivit d'un Lutz. Effectuant un Hydroblading : glissant sur un pied la jambe très fléchie et l'autre tendu croisée, le buste très bas et les bras écartés sur la glace, il effectua par la suite un triple axel par quatre fois sans tomber une seul fois. Une boucle piqué et il termina en lunge, glissant sur une jambe fléchie et l'autre tendu à l'arrière, les bras en l'air formant un « V » au dessus de sa tête et regardant le ciel jusqu'à se figer pile poil au centre de la piste sous les applaudissements et les cris du publique.

Sa poitrine se soulevait avec rapidité et un sourire étirait ses lèvres, content de lui. Un coup d'œil à Hanji et il ricana en la voyant hystérique. Saluant une dernière fois les juges et le publique, il sortit de la piste, mit ses protections et alla sur le banc, se faisant assaillir par Hanji qui lui sauta dessus à l'en étouffer.

« Bordel Eren ! Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entraîner, tu es génial ! »

Un rire gêné et il put enfin boire en attendant les résultats. Le stress passait lui revint rapidement alors qu'il vidait petit à petit la bouteille d'eau. Il croisa ses doigts sur son genoux alors qu'il priait pour qu'il soit au moins troisième. Rien que cela. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre Levi, c'était le plus grand, mais si il pouvait être sur le podium, c'était génial. Buvant une grosse gorgée bien rafraîchissante d'eau, il manqua de tous recracher en entendant le résultat. Un coup d'œil vers sa coach lui prouva que non il ne rêvait pas, oui il avait bien entendu. Il se retrouvait à égalité avec Levi ! Se relevant, il fut rejoint par Armin et Mikasa qui le prirent dans ses bras, souriant à pleine dents. Se tournant légèrement, il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Levi qui brillait d'une étrange lueur avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et s'en aille.


	2. Chapter 2

" T'es parents seraient fier de toi, Eren ! "

Oui, Mikasa avait raison, ses parents seraient fier de lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peux égaliser le plus grand patineur de tout les temps : Levi Ackerman ! En y repsensant, Eren fut pris de mélancolie ; et d'une pointe de tristesse aussi. Ses parents. Les deux êtres qu'il aimait, qu'il aime, et qu'il aimera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient là il y a deux semaines, lors de la compétition. Il aurait aimé qu'une fois les résultats donné, ils viennent se jeter sur lui pour le féliciter. Sa mère l'aurait pris dans ses bras à l'en éttouffer et son père, un sourire fier, lui aurait ébouriffé les cheveux en le gratifiant d'un : " C'est mon champion à moi ! " comme il le faisait toujours. Oui, ses parents lui manquaient. Et comme chaque fois qu'il gagnait lors d'une compétition, il allait les voirs, sur leur tombe, et leur racontait tout, dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à son ressentit, ses gestes, ses pensées, absolument tout. Il ne leur cachait rien.

" Hm. Sûrement. "

Eren était toujours un peu morose après une compétition. D'un, à cause de ses parents, et de deux, car il n'avait plus d'entraînements. Hanji lui laissait toujours deux semaines de récupe qu'il rechignait à chaque fois : il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de patiner. Dans ces moments, il allait à la patinoir avec ses amis ou tout seul lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient l'accompagner. Tant qu'il avait des patins à glace aux pieds, Eren était comblé. Ce soir, en revanche, il reprenait, pour son plus grand bonheur. C'est pourquoi, son humeur s'améliorait, il redevenait petit à petit le Eren joyeux et plein d'énergie que ses amis connaissaient.

" Vous m'accompagnez ce soir ? " Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis relativement nombreux avec lesquels il était assit dans l'herbe de la cours de son lycée, attendant la reprise des cours. Sur sa droite, Connie et Sasha alias le pitre et la goinfre étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Sasha dans les bras du chauve qui lui sourait à pleine dents. " Non. On peux pas. On a prévu une soirée chez ses parents. Sorry ! " lui répondit Connie auquel Eren répondit par un sourire joyeux, lui montrant que ce n'était pas grave.

"J'aurais bien aimé venir te voir te vautrer sur la glace mais, malheureusement, ma mère m'a annoncé ce matin qu'on partait en week-end voir la famille à Trost, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! " S'exclama Jean en face de lui, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Eren était déçus – rare étaient les fois où Jean venait le voir à ses entraînements – mais il ne le montrait pas, ce contentant de lui répondre à l'aide de sa célèbre répartit et de son tempérament de feu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une tête de cheval comme spectateur, manquant de peu la bagarre : merci Mikasa. Ses amis avaient toujours du mal à croire que ces deux là, toujours à se bouffer le nez, étaient en réalité de grands amis toujours là pour l'autre. Même après tant d'années à trainer ensemble.

Se tournant vers Reiner, Bertholt et Marco, les trois garçons firent non de la tête sans donner de raison. Eren savait très bien que si ils ne pouvaient pas, c'était pour des raisons tout à fait légitimes, il n'avait pas besoin de les connaîtres. Annie non plus ne pouvait pas venir, elle allait en randonné avec son père. Ymir et Christa passaient, elles, le week-end ensemble et verraient pour venir. Cela enjoué le brun qui se tourna pour terminer vers Armin et Mikasa. Tout deux firent non. Armin avait promis de passer le week-end avec son grand père, et Mikasa partait à la capital voir ses parents, vivant seul dans un appartement à Shiganshina.

" Tant pis. Je m'amuserais tout seul. "

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Comme chaque fois qu'Eren arrivait à la patinoire, celle-ci était fermée au publique. C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'un des vigiles ou l'une des personnes y travaillant le vit, il vint lui ouvrir en le gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'un des vigiles, Hannes, qui vint lui permettre de rentrer. Celui-ci connaissait Eren depuis tout petit et aimait pafois – lorsqu'il le pouvait – le regarder patiner. Nombreuses sont les fois où il lui offre des entrers gratuites lorsqu'il vient en dehors des heures d'entraînements.

" Alors champion, prêt à reprendre l'entraînement ? " Lui demande la vigile en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Se dégageant en ricanant, lui offrant un grand sourire, Eren lui affirma que oui avant de se demander comment aller l'adulte.

" Plutôt bien, merci. Aller, file, Hanji t'attend. "

" Elle est déjà là ?! " S'étonna le brun en faisant volte face dans sa marche pour en direction de la patinoire.

Elle qui était toujours en retard était déjà là ? Hanji était arrivé avant lui ?! Il allait neiger, c'est obligé ! Pensa Eren, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Comment cela se faisait-il que son entraîneuse soit là avant lui ? En général, dans ces moments là, c'était pour lui annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Comme la fois où elle lui a annoncé qu'il ne pourra pas participer a un tournoi lorsqu'il débutait tout juste sa carrière ou bien, plus résemment, lorsqu'elle lui a appris qu'il participait à la compétition parmi les grands, et qu'il y aurait Levi.

Oui, Hanji était au courant de son adoration à la limite du culte que vouait Eren au patineur qu'il avait enfin rencontrer de " près " - plus près que d'habitude – lors de la compétition. Il l'avait même regardait ! Eren avait cru défaillir comme une pucelle en chaleur devant son premier amour. En y repensant, il avait honte de lui. C'était tellement stupide. Son comportement était quelque peu... stupide. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment du genre d'un mec de connaitre toute la biographie de l'homme que l'on admire le plus sur le bout des doigts au point de la réciter mot pour mot. En général, ce sont les filles qui font ça. Et pourtant, le peu de chose que l'on savait sur le patineur, Eren les connaissaient aussi bien – si ce n'est mieux – que ses leçons d'école. Jean se moquait d'ailleurs souvent de lui à cause de cela.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux personnes qui, appuyaient sur les bordures de la patinoire, bavardaient gentiment. Enfin, c'était surtout Hanji qui ne cessait d'en plasser une, l'autre écoutant sans vraiment ouvrir la bouche. Lorsque l'adolescent entra, les deux adultes se turent pour se tourner vers lui, gardant le silence en le voyant sur son petit nuage au point de ne pas remarquer ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. La brune à lunette qui n'était autre que l'entraîneuse du jeune Jeager s'avança vers se dernier qui s'affairait à enfiler ses patins, toujours dans la lune. Se penchant vers lui, elle sourit narquoisement.

" On rêvasse ? " Lui susura-t-elle à l'oreille.

En entendant – et sentant le souffle de la femme dans son cou – sa voix, Eren sursauta en se redressant, posant une main sur son coeur pour ralentir ses battements effrénés. Se calmant, le brun fusilla son coach du regard, la faisnat rire de bon coeur.

" C'est pas drôle, Hanji ! " Se plaignit le plus jeune avant de se figer lorsqu'une voix grave mais ô combien sensuel lui parvint aux oreilles.

" Oï binoclarde, tu veux pas fermer ta gueule. T'es bruyante là ! "

Se tournant lentement vers la deuxième personnes, Eren se retint d'ouvrir en grand sa mâchoir à en gober des mouches, fixant avec surprise Levi Ackerman, son idole de toujours qui était appuyait contre la rambarde derrière Hanji, soit, en face de lui. Il était habillé d'un survêtement bleu clair et blanc et fixait Eren de son regard acier des plus intimidants. Autant qu'Eren ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il aurait bien aimé avoir sous la main " le guide pratique pour savoir comment réagir et ne par se faire passer pour un gros débile d'adolescent plein d'hormone devant son idole de toujours et grand patineur artistique : Levi Ackerman ". Alors, optant pour porter son attention sur Hanji tout en satisfaisant sa curiosité, il se tourna vers celle-ci qui avait fini de se calmer.

" Heu... Qu-que... Pourquoi il y a... ? " Demana-t-il sans finir sa phrase, jetant des petits regards à l'adulte qui fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche en soupirant lorsqu'il le remarqua.

Cela amusa, à l'opposer, la coach d'Eren qui s'empressa de lui expliquer le pourquoi de la présence de son idole avec eux.

" Alors, pour faire simple et rapide et comme Levi ici présent n'est pas prât de cracher le morceau en gros asociable qu'il est ! " Commença-t-elle, se recevant un regard noir de la part du concerné qui fit se raidir le plus jeune – bien que ce n'était pas à lui qu'était détestinait l'éclair ! - avant de reprendre, l'ignorant. " Levi s'est blessé lors de la compétition. Et d'après son medecin, il ne pourra plus jamais remettre des patins à ses pieds : sa carrière est fini. C'est pourquoi, et grâce à mon talent inoui de persuasion, Levi a accepter d'être ton entraîneur dorénavant ! Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon cadeau pour ta réussite lors du tournoi. Bon ! Je vous laisse, moi, j'ai un Rendez-vous, à plus ! "

Sans plus de cérémonie, la brune fila en coup de vent, non sans un dernier bisous d'elle fit s'envoler en direction des garçons, avant de disparaître pour de bon, laissant retomber le silence dans la patinoire déserte. Lentement, le brun se tourna vers Levi, son cerveau assimilant lentement les inofrmations. Levi s'était bien blessé lors de sa compéttition = s'était grave = sa carrière était fichu = il a accepté d'être son coach désormais... Levi Ackerman, son idole de toujours, celui avec qui il voulait se marier étant gosse, celui qui lui a transmit cette passion et qui lui a donné envie de faire du patinage artistique, était devenu son entraîneur à la palce d'Hanji.

" C'est obligé, demain il neige. "

* * *

Sorry pour les fautes Bwouah ! Il est tard : 00h00 pile pour être précise, et je suis donc crevé. Je verrais demain pour les corriger. Reviews ?


End file.
